


Chasing History

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [141]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse, Other, star sanses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: -adopted plot from Firehedgehog's Idea Factory: 'I Don't Share'Error is in love with Ink... right? The 'voice' tells him otherwise.Many chains of event lead to the multiverse down one destroyer, with none knowing of this key role in their world, it slowly begins to crumble and no one knows why.Meanwhile, the 'ERROR' who has no idea that he even is one, is trying to answer the summonings. But Death itself is stopping him from leaving his realm and going to the Anti-Void.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Reaper/Geno
Series: tales of the unexpected [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Come With Me

The ERROR wanders into the grand hall, many heads turn his way but he ignores them as he continues on, moving towards his mate- the crowd parted ways for him to move with ease.

As he nears the centre where he knew Ink would be, he notices that while he was surrounded by many, right beside him was Dream. They stood shoulder to shoulder. Every now and again the pair would catch each other's eye and smile brightly.

Error halts in his tracks.

{ _*they look good together. the only reason they are not together is because of you. ink is only your mate to stop you from destroying. you are staying in the way of their real happiness. of course. they planned for this. so it makes sense they allowed you to_ -}

The ERROR's happy expression from the thought of seeing his mate drops and instead of going closer, he chose to move away.

The one who was speaking continues on.

He swore an oath not to destroy any universes in exchange for Ink's hand in marriage... It started after he was wed to Ink.

The Star Council rose up against him and there was a huge battle which the Destroyer won and Ink stepped in and agreed to his terms, shocking everyone, apart from Dream and Blue.

That had been years ago. Error and Ink were 'happily' married with two offspring, 'Gradient' and 'Paperjam'. Gradient his eldest was a lesser skeleton, while Paperjam was a skully.

Normally skeletons do not breed while raising their current offspring. They should have waited until Gradient was a lesser skeleton, to begin with before having Paperjam.

Then the voice began.

Not a 'Voice'.

No.

The 'Voices' had not appeared in years thanks to Sci meds he had given Error. Those drugs blocked out the sound of the Voices... yet made one voice raise up.

'*yeah. yeah. i hear ya.' Error thinks as he glares at the blurry and glitchy image that was forming, that was something that had happened while brewing Gradient, 'i'm not paying attention tho.'

It appeared one night while he was learning how to sleep.

A white figure.

A slash across its ribs, soaking the white jumper and white jacket, dripping to the floor. The sound of light static a little different from his own. Over the whole face was white glitches, the only thing he could see was the lower chin, slightly, which also drips with blood.

The ERROR remembers staring at it the whole night, not even trying to move. When the morning came he blinks his sockets open and realized he had dreamt the whole thing.

At first, he blamed Dream, however, Ink protected him, claiming that the golden skeleton would never do that. But Dream never confirmed nor denied if he was the cause.

The meds were readjusted while brewing... nothing worked.

It got to the point where everyone around him was staring at him strangely; like he was a bomb ready to go off.

That may be the cause, he had the power to destroy universes.

And here they all were, trying to play the friendship game with him.

For his offspring's sake, he decided not to tell anyone about the voice anymore. Nor the strange dreams.

The ERROR really did not want trouble, for himself nor Gradient, who was a glitch like himself. Paperjam whom Ink actually brewed, was mostly made up of liquid and Error could barely stand touching him.

There were so many reasons not to listen to the words of that voice, that figure, his love for Ink, his love for his offspring and his vow.

Error's oath could only be broken if he breaks it by destroying... and vows to Ink can only be broken if one of them has an affair...

Both things the voice told him were already violated.

'*just continue on. don't listen to it.' Error told himself firmly shaking his skull and forces a smile on his jaws, then makes a move once more, heading towards his mate.

The whispers continued on, more urgently than before.

Signalling him not to Ink and Dream clear love for each other, but the newcomer to the party.

This glitchy figure was meant to be a product of his mind. At least from what Sci had told him; So how did it know when he appeared.

Then again, the ERROR himself had always been conscious of whenever he appeared. DEATH.

Grim Reaper.

Reaper Sans.

Reaper.

This deadly skeleton Error had always been aware of but rarely crossed paths with.

Only after he married Ink did he meet this one.

And that voice went crazy.

Appearing seemingly from nowhere and made him sob in deep sorrow.

Error hurries over to Ink once more trying to block out that noise. He wished they would stop; if they did he could enjoy the new lease of life he had been given as Ink's mate.

Ink looks to him as he near and smiling went over. Error quickly hatches onto Ink's arm and leans his skull onto the shorter skeleton', closing his sockets as he once more prevents the noises from entering into his heart.

Error grips tightly onto Ink's arm and he felt Ink moving, half opening his sockets he sees Dream leading them away from the middle of the hall and going off to one side. Error peers at his mate's face and sees the disappointment there from leaving the centre of attention.

Suddenly they were sitting down on one of the long stone benches that were all over the palace of the Star Council, in fact, they were not even in the grand hall anymore.

"*Are you okay now?" Dream questions softly, trying to keep his voice kind.

{ _*he belongs with ink and you know it. if you had not come along they would be happy together-_ }

Those words cut off and Error raises his skull to look at Dream standing in front of him, then Ink who was beside him. Then he notices the reason why.

Reaper Sans was near and the glitched up bloody thing was standing next to him. While he could not see the face through all the glitches, Error knew that it was staring at the black-robed skeleton.

"*yeah." Error says forces a smile and cuddles up next to Ink, "just fine."

However, he knew it was not fine. Because soon it started again, louder this time, those whispering words coming out hasher and faster.

Error rubs his cheek against Ink's cheek, trying to get some comfort. Some kind of love or warmth from the other.

The mega-glitch knew what he had been getting himself into when he first fell in love with the SOULless creature and had held up well with the idea that his mate would not truly be able to love him back.

Error realizes that now his thinking was too narrow. Memories and personality factor in how a creature felt. And while the Destroyer and Protector had a lot of history together, it was a different kind from the two best friends.

Error was sure that Ink did not know that when he took his paints that inspire love and affection, he would seek Dream out. Even saw a flicker of those heart-shaped eyelights.

"*Are you alright now?" Ink questions roughy as he glances to the main hall, which was clear he wanted to be there.

"*Ink!" Dream snaps at him, shaking his skull with a frown. The Artist only grins his way and then returned to stare, "Error look. There's Gradient."

Error turns to see his eldest son hurrying over to them, on reaching the three adult skeletons he sits down on the other side of his mother. Ink wiggles slightly and the mega-glitch sighs and lets him go then leans over and hatches onto the lesser skeleton's arm instead.

Ink and Dream move away, with the Artist dragging the Keeper back to the party.

Leaving mother and son alone.

It always seemed that Gradient did not mind spending time with his mother when he had gotten like this in the past, however, now that he was a lesser skeleton, Error was sure that his son would rather be with his friends.

Glancing to the other black skulled skeleton's face, he notices his son's bored expression...The whispers had been right.

Slowly he unhooks himself from his son's arm and moves away.

"*mother?" Gradient asks him with a slight frown.

"*go play with ya friends." Error says smiling at him sweetly, "i know ya much rather do that."

"*no i-" Gradient stops when he sees the knowing smile on his mother's face, "ok... but will you be alright?"

"*fine." Error told him kindly, "i'll be fine."

Gradient smiles brightly and quickly stood up then hurries away.

Error had learnt a long time ago that Ink would send his offspring to care for him when he was having a panic attack, clinging onto him or just wanted to leave the room. And it worked.

...those whispers start again.

"*i'm sorry. but i'm not going." Error told the siren that begged him to follow, to lead him off into the unknown...

{ _*they didn't go back to the party. they went elsewhere. come with me_.}

"*not going." Error replies again, shaking his skull.

The ERROR had built up a family, a small group of friends and a life. There was no way he was going to risk it all just because of some rumours and what that voice said.

{ _*they did something. you know they did. do you really think you love him. think about it. it was so sudden. the guardian's paints. made you fall for him-_ }

"*but ink's paints don't work on anyone other than himself." Error utters out grimly, then looks to see the glitching thing still looking at the Grim Reaper who was floating above the archways, seemingly napping.

{ _*sci. had to be. think about it. you're a scientist too. if they managed to get ahold of your magic. tailor it to use on you. what then?_ }

Error had thought about it many times... if this thing was something stemming from deep within his mind, then it could only say what he already thought or felt. ...yet there had been other things it said but made the mega-glitch wonder if this was the case.

{ _*the drugs. after they made you fall for ink. the drugs are keeping you in love with him. and your power level has been dropping. ...don't you think i'm getting stronger? they are doing something much more than just keeping you on a ball and chain with the 'love' you have for your 'mate'._ }

Error turns his gaze to the glitching thing and then looks beyond to where Reaper continued to 'nap'.

{ _*yes. reaper would most likely be in on it._ }

The glitching thing echoes Error's own thoughts.

{ _*he seems to be his turns to keep an eye on you._ }

Error lowers his eyelights to the ground, wondering what to do.

The Destroyer was done with destroying, that life was a thousand lightyears away.

{ _*please. follow me. if we catch them in the act. then the oath you made. the vow you made. will no longer hold any meaning._ }

"*i can't. i'm sorry. i can't." Error told him softly, lowering his skull and curling in on himself, "i had my life. this should be my happy ending. it has to be my happy ending. i don't want a new one."

{ _*no. sweetheart. your happy ending is not here. if you keep following me. i will lead to a real happy ending. i promise you. come with me. you have to see it for yourself._ }

Error sees a bloody hand in front of him, glitching slightly. With a sigh, he stands yet does not touch the hand.

The bloody glitching thing does not take offence to this, it just turns and drifts away. The ERROR follows behind.

Error walks and walks until they come to the rose gardens.

The glitching thing floats on faster going further and further, so he had to quicken his pace. He sees the thing hovers near some tree... even though he could not see its expression, he somehow knew they were grim.

The ERROR goes to the trees and peers into the unknown.

Then just stares.

The shock almost made him crash but he failed to do so, had been failing since he learnt how to sleep. Now he silently begs for a crash to come and wipe his memory of this scene. A single tear falls down his cheek.

And suddenly someone's hand was covering his sockets. Not actually touching him, he had his glasses on, so they were just hovering the hand in front of them.

Blinking he turns to see who was with him.

At first, he thought it would be the glitching thing or even Gradient. But the boney hand had been a pale grey white.

Death stood there, staring at him with empty sockets and a forced grin on his jaws.

"*come with me." Reaper says in a small voice, barely heard. For some reason, it was like Error he had been waiting for those words his whole life. A black mist appears and Error follows the Grim Reaper into the unknown realm.


	2. -Do Us Part!

The ERROR lay in bed staring up at the ceiling.

After Reaper he had taken him away from the scene of his mate cheating on him, he had fallen into a pit of despair and now questioning everything and everyone.

Error was not sure if Reaper actually told Ink and Dream that he had seen them together, but the pair were still acting the same around him, making him wonder just how long this had been going on for.

The start?

The voice had been right about everything?

The bloody glitching skeleton of his mind was getting stronger, his power over him becoming overwhelming at times. It normally was nothing bad, it just leads him to Reaper's home, where he would cry or be angry.

Reaper did not seem to mind his strange mood swings. Took everything with a sad smile.

The ERROR had to return to the Anti-Void, his SOUL was still bound to it and when mentioning this to Ink, the Artist did not seem to care about his periods of absence... of course, he knew the reason now.

"*what do ya want?" Error questions the bloody glitch, it was no longer transparent to him, the glitches that covered his face was only across his sockets now.

{ _*you know you're laying in reaper's bed. have you thought about ending it with ink. and becoming death's mate?_ }

The question made him blink.

Betraying the vow he made had never once entered his mind...

...now, however, it must have been something he had thought of since the bloody glitch had spoken it. His mind went to his offspring. Gradient was a lesser skeleton and no longer needed his mother, Paperjam did not act as a normal skully should, had not even acted like a normal shin. Paperjam was rather distanced toward him.

"*death holds no love for me." Error told him softly as he rose up from the bed and held onto his aching sternum, "something it off."

{ _*you noticed? at last. you have to leave ink. i'm telling you. they are doing something to you with those drugs. you have to leave ink. stay here. with death. forever._ }

Error suddenly really wanted to do this.

After all... it was Error who broke his oath first, just not the vow towards Ink.

Error had been destroying universes that were crossing over and needed to end. He did this as quickly as he could so as not to alert anyone. The ERROR was surprised that he had not been caught yet.

{ _*maybe you have. maybe you have. maybe you have. and that is why. they keeping changing the drugs' strength. trying to keep you chained. why are you still taking them? you have to keep close to death. let him protect you. you are weaker now. and there's another thing..._ }

The ERROR was sure that if he listened to the bloody glitch within him, he would be free. On the other hand, he still had love for Ink.

Error felt like he was making a mistake listening to the bloody glitch.

{ _*those dreams. these fill your mind with useless words. you never slept before. they tell you things. until your heart believes. don't listen to them. listen to me. i will lead you down the right path. where we belong._ }

Error stood up and sighs, he opens a glitchy portal and went inside. On the other side was the Star Council, seemingly having a serious conversation in the middle of the throne room.

Error gazes up and sees Ink and Dream holding hands, all looking worried.

Reaper was there too. And his glitching mind was standing behind him, holding him from behind, his skull resting on his shoulder.

{ _*i told you. we should end it now. i have to end this._ }

The ERROR listens to the words around him.

The static of his own mind blocked them out.

{ _*stop doing this. i can hear them. dream is brewing. dream is brewing with your mate. is this not a break of the vows? the oath you shattered yourself long ago. you kept destroying. so the artist did the same. now. you only need death._ }

The ERROR's mind went to his offspring.

{ _*no! look closer. there._ }

Error turns with orbits filled with ERROR signs, yet he saw pass them, his sons stood near the throne with concerned expressions.

{ _*he broke the vow. the oath was important to break. the multiverses' sake. but the vow between mates. unforgivable. break it fully. break it. so we can be free from them!_ }

"*hello mate!" Error's glitching voice shouts loudly, his voice echoing around the white and gold throne room. Everyone held silent and slowly all heads turn to him, the look of horror would have made him laugh in the past.

"*Error." Ink greets him dully, stepping in front of Dream and the golden skeleton turns his whole body away, holding himself, protecting the skeleton key that was no doubt beneath his clothes. "*ink. my mate." Error says with mock happily, "i have to thank you."

The Dream Team which were made up with many Sanses and a few Papyruses, that normally followed the Star Sanses into battle- these all came forward, encircling the pair.

"*you have given me so much." Error went on smiling sweetly, he looks to his offspring who both jerk.

{ _*they have been telling them stories behind our back. telling them about our past as the destroyer of worlds. our high lv. they fear us. never loved us. that's fine. they clearly don't need us... even if i always wanted that offspring with him._ }

Ink came forward, staring hard at Error for a moment.

"*You know those meds you take?" Ink calls to him with a firm loud voice, completely fearless of what could happen, the ERROR nods and he continues on, "Sci made it combat your ERROR ridden form. To change you back to the Sans you once was before you ever became an ERROR! And the love for me is not real! I asked Sci to make something like a love potion to get you close to me! So we could administer this to you!"

{ _*see. we knew it! look at us. we have fallen greatly. end the vow! end the bond! let us go back to the way we used to be! and let this multiverse sink into destruction!_ }

Error shrugs and grins like mad, causing all to be on guard.

"*ya wrong about one thing ink!" Error said with a sorrowful look and summons his SOUL, "i really did love ya!"

The ERROR holds his SOUL above in his skull with one hand, with other the hand he summons redbones to surround it from all sides.

Error kept his orbits locked on Ink and watches as the shock rushes through him at what was about to happen. The monsters gathered there saw this and was surprised as well.

Error's eyelights flickered over to where Reaper stood, he looked ready to run to him.

"* _hubby_." Error's glitching voice calls out to the Grim Reaper who froze at that clear voice from the past; then looking between Ink and Reaper, " _to death do us part!_ "

The ERROR impaled his own black and yellow glitching SOUL, which only the outline under the glitches could be made out.

Blue blood and SOUL essence poured to the floor... then the waterfall freezes for a split second and then raises up while spinning faster and faster. In the eye of the storm stood the ERROR staring at Ink with a small smile as he fades in black dust as well as ones and zeros.

Ink steps forward and reaches a hand out to him-

Then the ERROR could no longer be seen and the blue gave way to white glitches. Everything seemed to go up and up, spinning and twisting. It broke the walls, the floor and ceiling.


	3. Giant Choice

Everyone had to flee from there.

In fact, the whole palace full of monsters ran to the hills.

"*its a skeleton!" Sci cries out as he points to the white glitches that had broken from the ceiling and out through the roof.

It was true.

A giant skeleton had risen from the roof, it spinal column sticking out and the ribs clear of the marble roofing. The skull was held high looking to the heavens, its hands were in front of the sternum as if holding his arching SOUL within.

And inside there was a glitching mess of blacks, reds, blues and yellows. Large yellow ERROR warning signs were appearing and disappearing in a matter of seconds.

The giant skeleton was weeping.

Silent red tears fell down the cheeks.

The invisible force that came from the glitch made it impossible to get near now. So everyone was at a loss at what to do.

Reaper looks over to Ink who was staring at the scene in wonder. Dream was sobbing bitterly. Error's offspring looked on in shock, no doubt not knowing what to make of anything.

They had been told they whole lives that the ERROR was a creature that was heartless and could not know real love. That they were born to keep him at bay and other stuff.

Reaper had wanted to punch Ink for uses the offspring against the ERROR, remembering how happy Geno was when they found out he was brewing.

So happy.

Geno wanted a family.

Then he just vanished without warning.

Suddenly the ERROR's finally words returned to his mind. At that moment, he had sounded so much like Geno.

"*geno." Reaper utters out sadly and returns his gaze up to the strange sight.

{ _*yes. my love. my dearest hubby._ }

Geno's haunting voice came.

Reaper's orbits went empty, slowly turning he sees his long lost mate standing there. Almost see-through, his skull was half-covered with glitches so that he could not even see sockets.

"*geno?" Reaper breathes out as tears gathered at the corners of his orbits, he reaches out a hand.

Suddenly Geno flew upwards and next went towards the giant skeleton, turning partly when he went in front of Reaper's view.

"*geno!" Reaper cries out and hurries after him, he flies as fast as he came and then that invisible winds hit him making him spin back a few hundred yards.

Regaining his sense of balance he quickly realizes that he could not pass with his floating ability.

Death's wings burst from his back and he flaps hard against those winds. Those powerful wings manage to force him through and soon he had caught up with the image of Geno.

Geno pauses at the sternum of the giant glitching skeleton, then turns to stare blankly at Reaper.

Without looking the bloody glitch raises a hand up to the sternum and starts to melt into it.

The struggling Grim Reaper continued to fight. 


	4. Success!!! Bing Bong The ERROR Is Gone!

He did not understand where they were.

Everything was dark around them. Apart from the strange glowing coming from the two figures that held into him.

One was white and red, the other was black and blue.

He was bent over, his arms wrapped around his legs and had his chin on his knees.

The figures both were kneeling either side of him, their arms wrapped around his form and their skulls resting upon his skull, one at the back and one at the front.

He shuts his orbits tight, begging for this moment to pass.

The pair holding him suddenly lift their skulls, looking into the darkness at something unseen to him.

Then they unwrap their arms from him and drift away.

"*wait! where are you going!?" The skeleton cries out as the glitches leave his side and coming to a stop near the dark wall that kept him inside this strange place.

The glitches seemed to melt into the wall.

He quickly went over and fell against the wall, beating at it.

"*come back! please come back! don't leave me alone!" He cries out with a broken sob, "don't leave me here! please!"

Suddenly there was a gap and he reaches for it.

Just as he did the wall parted walls and he came face to face with his DEATH.

Who caught him easily in his arms.

He blinks and stares at the Grim Reaper who was smiling and crying at the same time. How he knew who this creature was he did not know but he felt better now that he was close to him.

He looks past him, where lots of strange dust was falling from the sky.

"*my love." Grim Reaper says to him, making his jerk back blinking at the strange loving tone, "my beautiful genocide." he went on holding him close as they drop from the sky, "where have you been?! where have you been!"

The skeleton gazes down and saw the ground rushing up to meet them, with one power flap of his wings, Grim Reaper caught them and then glides them to the ground.

It was then he notices the broken palace.

"*the hell?" He mumbles out as he sees the rubble everywhere.

"*geno." Reaper utters out happily, hugging him close... the skeleton did not have the heart to push him away not since he had been so kind to him even if it did hurt.

...He blinks.

Yes.

This did hurt.

Pain across his ribs, his body felt like every atom was trying to pull apart and melt, the glitches that covered his bones felt like they were ripping him in every direction.

...oddly enough he did not care much like he was used to being in constant pain.

"*geno." Reaper repeatedly says this word, which held no meaning to him.

"*grim reaper?" He asks in confusion and was surprised at the sound of his own voice. It was lagging and the sound of static came in at the background of it.

Reaper hugs him tighter.

"*grim reaper? what's going on? what's happening?" The bloody skeleton cries out in shock as he stares around, looking for answers elsewhere. The two that had held him was nowhere to be found. The whispers that gave him comfort when he first woke up moments ago were gone.

"*love. ya have been missing for a long time!" Reaper told him sadly, tears freely falling down his cheeks, "i looked everywhere for ya! everywhere! but. but here ya are!"

Reaper smiles.

A true loving smile.

All directed towards him.

"*Reaper!" Came the sound of many voices. The pair turns and sees a group of skeletons rushes towards them.

"*grim reaper. i don't want to be here." Error told him firmly, hiding in Death's robes.

Reaper stares at him for a moment then glances down and his left eyelight flares up an unworldly blue and suddenly, he really was in the robes.

"*ya naked geno!" Reaper hisses out and then looks to the incoming skeletons, the large group was already there, "i'll get rid of ink and the others."

"*Reaper! Are you okay?" A golden skeleton questions him coming right up to him and then look to him, who ducks further into Death's robes and glares at him.

"*is that error?!" A skeleton in a white lab coat' cries out in shock, holding up a device that and was looking between it and the bloody skeleton.

"*error?" Reaper asks as he looks around, frowning deeply and holding onto Error's bare spine now that he was inside the robes, "is he alright?"

The bloody skeleton growls at them, he wanted to hide further in the robes, instead, he moves his hands behind himself and slaps the Grim Reaper' hands over who was holding his spine close.

The Grim Reaper was naked under his robes too.

While he did not dislike this deadly skeleton, he felt that only his mate should be the one to touch his bare bones.

Suddenly he felt Reaper's hands slowly move around... and both skeletons frown deeply.

The bloody skeleton because he was feeling something that should not be there. It felt like a skeleton key. How he knew what this felt like he did not know...

Stepping back he ducks his skull down under the black cloth and stares at his middle. In the darkness, he could make out a white skeleton key which was covered in blood and blinks in surprise.

He pops his skull back up and Reaper was giving him a deadly glare. In fact, everyone stepped back at the sudden chill that filled the ruin grounds of the palace.

"*what the hell!?" He cries out in complete shock, "i wasn't brewing a moment ago."

That made Grim Reaper frown and the deadly aura fade a little.

A skeleton with a black stain on his cheek steps up and looks at him, making the bloody glitch growl at him, stepping around the Grim Reaper awkwardly.

"*Is this really Error. Sci?" Ink questions the scientist looking one who was still holding up the device and coming nearer, "It worked then!"

"*'it worked then'? ink do ya mean..." Reaper repeats those words and the bloody glitching skeleton watches as his expression changes through many different expressions in a matter of seconds.

"*Error? Do you know who I am?" The newly dubbed Ink asks him with a smile, coming over closer.

"*error? is that my name? and no." The bloody skeleton answers him truthfully, frowning at him. Looking to Grim Reaper now, he sees a sorrowful expression. 

"*It worked! What's your name? Which AU do you belong to?" Ink went on to asks, then pulls the golden skeleton close to him, "This is Dream. Do you know him?"

"*i don't. look... err.. ink. right? i don't have any clothes on." He told them with a glare, "so. if you don't mind. i rather be somewhere more comfortable. before you start questioning me."

"*Oh! Sure! Of course!" Ink says in delight, turning he nods to the one named Dream, who returns the nod.

Golden light filled the area and it became like a wall.

Grim Reaper starts moving, holding him close and making them both float as they went over to this light. 


	5. The Calling

Geno Error was what he started calling himself.

Geno was what the Grim Reaper calls him. While Error was what everyone else called him. In the end, he started answering to both.

A lot of talking went on, so he knew most of what was happening.

His name was Sans. Sans the skeleton. From the underground. From the SAVE SCREEN. From the Anti-Void.

And he gained the names Genocide, Geno, Error Sans, ERROR... The Destroyer of World, Puppet Master, Mega-Glitch and other ones.

Geno lived in the SAVE SCREEN, even when he found he had glitched enough to leave, he remained in there.

Here he became mates with Reaper and was married, started brewing and a month before he was meant to release his brew, he vanished.

They could not trace when the ERROR appeared but when he did, he destroyed without mercy. Lived in the Anti-Void and filled his puppets with the dust of the monsters he killed.

Sci had discovered a way for a single creature to RESET their settles, changing them back into the monsters they were a long time ago.

There had been many debates over this subject. And a huge fight broke out between the ones called Star Sanses. Ink, Dream and Blue.

Ink, the Protector wanted this to happen.

Dream was not sure, however, when he was told this could work for his brother too, began to agree.

Blue did not like this one bit and even told them he would leave the Star Sanses if this happened. Yet he stayed. Because he was the face of the Star Sanses and could not easily be replaced.

Creatures called Dream Team, Star Warriors and Star Council slowly came around. Most wanted to just kill the ERROR right out.

Geno Error was told them he was tricked into becoming mates with Ink and he felt a little enraged at this.

Sci had used something called Pink Paints, which seemed to promote love, then was kind to the ERROR until he felt love towards Ink.

After they became mates, Dream entered his mind while the ERROR leant to sleep, impressing on his mind his wants and needs.

"*it's like brainwashing!" Geno Error hisses out again, then glares at his 'mate' who was pouring him some more tea.

Everyone decided that it was best for Geno Error to live with Death since the Grim Reaper was very eager for him to go with.

And about him brewing, first he thought it would be Ink's since he was his mate not long ago. However, the slow-acting single RESET that he had been consuming over the past twenty years bought him back millions of years, to when his body was just 'Geno' and he was carrying Death's offspring.

In a way, 'Geno' and his brew had died. In his place this creature named ERROR.

"*and you were a part of it!" Geno Error snaps angrily at his 'mate' who asked to be called 'hubby' to which he refused. Geno Error pointed out to Reaper that their vows had been broken the moment 'Geno' died and even more so when he went and mated with Ink.

Reaper was very anxious whenever Ink came around, asking him if he felt something towards the Artist. To which he had to keep telling him, 'no'.

Sci explained that all that essence that poured out of Error and made out that giant skeleton, had been 'love potion' and some of the drugs. It seemed that stuff got stored inside the ERROR and never leaves.

Geno Error sighs as Reaper sits next to him, a small smile playing on his jaws.

"*how are you love someone like this?" Geno Error questions as he tries to wipe his chin and teeth before drinking again, when he did, more would pour out and mix with the tea, "i'm gross."

"*ya beautiful." Reaper utters out softly, not even looking at him, just staring at the mug of coffee in his hands, "so glad ya back."

"*yeah. yeah." Geno Error says with a heavy sigh.

The bloody skeleton did not 'feel' back, mainly because truly, he was not. No memories meant no 'Geno' nor 'Error', his mind was wiped clean with only 'feeling' about certain things.

And at the moment he has a certain he was meant to be somewhere. A tug at his SOUL. It felt like someone calling him from a distance, the need to answer that calling was becoming annoying.

"*i really need to go now." Geno Error says as he raises up, Reaper stood up with him, "what are you doing?"

"*what are ya doing. love?" Reaper throws the question back at him, "by the degree of the star council. ya have to stay in my universe for three years."

"*you spineless creature!" Geno Error snaps at him in rage, "are you really going to listening to _them_! i may not have any memory of all that they did to me. however. i refuse to sit here and be their toy!"

"*so ya rather be a slave to the anti-void then?" Reaper asks him frowning hard, "ink said that ya always had to return to the anti-void. staying for long periods of time. they also mention that going to that place could drive anyone mad. that might be what happened to ya in the past. it drove ya mad."

Geno Error glares at him.

"*i have to go." Geno Error says firmly, as the calling grew louder, "i don't care if you follow me or not. but i have to go."


End file.
